A conventional sawbuck comprising two pairs of crossed boards, with the pairs being interconnected by a wooden beam merely cradle a generally cylindrical member, such as a log or utility pole while it is being cut or treated, and particularly with a fairly powerful saw there is a great tendency for the log to roll. In addition to the lack of firm gripping capacity, such sawbucks are of limited strength and are cumbersome to handle and transport.